


Underneath the Mistletoe

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Christmas one shot, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Marichat, Senior year, Short One Shot, i’m excited for christmas and they are too <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Mistletoe is hung in school and it has Marinette’s spirits down knowing she wouldn’t be kissing Adrien underneath it, until she spills her guts to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i am officially on Christmas Break!!! wanted to write a christmas one-shot before i get too caught up in other stuff i’m planning/writing. i love this concept and think it turned out pretty cute; if i don’t post anything new before the 25th Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and happy holidays to everyone !! with that i hope you enjoy this little story <3

“don’t even think about Chat Noir” Ladybug remarked scowling at the piece of misiltoe dangling over her and Chat Noir’s head, his claws clasped around the end of it. 

“oh come on, those are the rules” he teased ,though he didn’t make any move forward knowing she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to. 

“you get one on the cheek” she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his cheek, deciding that she had imagined his cheeks warming at the touch.

“see ya later kitty” she saluted before swinging off into the night, little snowflakes falling from the midnight skyline. 

Chat Noir sighed, he still had a few minutes before he had to get home and he had just kissed ladybug ,well kinda. Never the less he was too stunned to go home yet, he needed to get his blush under control.

Deciding to venture around paris for a while he de transformed and re transformed to take the timer away from the evening. 

as he was wondering the empty streets of paris admiring the flashing lights and whimsical christmas decorations his eyes found themselves landing on a figure in the distance, it was his friend ,well adriens friend ;marinette leaning over her balcony. 

“meh what this hell” chat noir shrugged before extending his pole to access her balcony. 

he stood a few buildings away, trying to make up his mind on whether or not he would be welcome. he heard a faint sigh and brought his eyes back up to her face, she wiped a tear that fell and looked into the item in her hand; misiltoe 

why would marinette be upset with misiltoe in her hand? he quickly swung forward to the edge of her balcony, his urge to wrap her up in his arms becoming unbearable. 

“chat!” she yelped when she noticed him sitting on the balcony edge.

“my apologies princess i didn’t mean to uh, interrupt anything” he said suggestively as his head tilted towards the misiltoe she had gripped in her hand. 

she quickly scrambled to hide it behind her back smiling back at him nervously, as if she’d been caught in an illicit affair or something. 

his eyes were then on her trembling frame standing in the cold, he felt his cheeks warming unexpectedly, she was just so cute standing there all nervous as if he was going to tease her or something, assuming the misiltoe thing was something to do with a crush. sure it was typical of chat noir but he’d never tease anyone over their feelings, he knew what it was like to be hopelessly hung up on someone and judging by the warmth of his cheeks right now he was about to be hung up on two. 

he admired marinette from the few feet apart they were, taking in the thin but warm looking dressing gown she wore that barely covered her knees, the tie of it wrapped snuggly around her waist making the whole piece quite flattering considering they were pyjamas, then he noticed it, the baggy pyjama pants with green paw prints on them. his expression must’ve told marinette something because she quickly fell to her knees wrapped the fabric of her gown around the trousers to hide them. 

chat noir blushed again and helped her off her feet with a sympathetic smile, he glanced at her knowingly, “it’s not like i don’t have ladybug pyjamas all the same” he laughed and to his surprise marinette was now the one red faced. 

“you uh wanna sit?” she asked cautiously gesturing toward the small garden table with two chairs beside it, to which he happily abbliged sitting in one of the seats. 

“if you don’t mind me asking…. what’s the misiltoe for?” chat noir blurted out waisting no time trying to hold back his curiosity. 

marinette visibly sighed, “promise you won’t make fun of me?” she asked genuinely, he could see the insecurity and heartache in her eyes and it punched him harder than he had anticipated, before he left her question hung in the air too long he assured her; “of course, chats honor!” he said raising his right hand to his chest receiving a giggle from marinette causing a missed heartbeat. what was with him tonight? 

“well this misiltoe is from the bakery downstairs, i was just looking at it i guess..” she trailed off, her eyes looking in the distance, searching for something. she shook her head and mentally prompted herself to continue. “there’s one just like it in my classroom in school, my friend alya put it up as a gag in the hopes that a uh certain someone would maybe catch me under it with him….” she trailed off again, worrying she had said too much. she turned towards him again, the eye contact startling him, he was getting lost in her eyes it was so hard to concentrate… 

“you can tell me who it is princess i won’t tell anyone” he added hastily as marinette eyed him carefully, chewing on her lower lip ,she had to stop doing that around him. 

“i am now re enforcing the no making fun off tule” she teased ,only a twinkle of edge in her tone. chat noir laughed leaning into the table in anticipation. “it’s adrien agreste” she breathed, he could see a weight lift off her shoulders and was thankful she couldn’t tell that, that had just been shoved onto his. fuck. 

marinette noticed chats astonishment and eyed him suspiciously. “uh” he blurted out quickly, “what makes you think he doesn’t like you back?” he asked with the exception of one very noticeable voice crack. marinette burst out laughing, there it was again; the blush crawling onto chat noirs face. 

“god as if adrien could ever like someone like me are you insane chaton?” she laughed as she tapped his nose. 

chat was taken aback… did marinette really think she was that unlovable??? it was insanity he decided, using this as a prime opportunity. “marinette you’re not being serious are you?” he asked honestly which took her by surprise. 

“of course i am, i’m sure he barely considers me a close friend” marinette retorted ,heartbreak clear in her voice, this shattered his heart, he made her feel like that? 

“i’m sure that’s not true, he definitely treasures you princess” chat added not sure what else to say, he couldn’t defend someone he ‘didn’t know’ after all. 

“i guess, i just know if i ever said that i was in love with him he’d most likely reject me, i mean half of paris falls at his feet i’m not special or different in just ,well i’m just marinette..” 

“how dare you say such things about yourself” he countered ,grabbing her hands tightly. 

“you are exceptional marinette any guy would be lucky to have you, i’m sure adrien has a crush on you too” he slipped in for good measure, it wasn’t a word of a lie. 

sure he was in love with ladybug and probably always would be, but he would be lying if he said that he hated the new found strength in their friendship as he’s started to distance himself in order to move on. he barely thought about ladybug as much more than a partner anymore, tonight and a few other days would be acceptions but most of the time it was just nice to have a friend. adrien was close with marinette, despite what she may think and adrien adored her, the way she would get so wrapped up in her designs, the was her hair would fall loose during tests, her laugh and her smile. god her smile. adrien discovered a few weeks ago that it was a lot harder to admit how he feels in his car suit than it was when he was just adrien. because as chat noir he had resilience and confidence where as with adrien he had doubt and worry. 

he had no idea marinette even liked him as a friend, she was always so jumpy around him that he just chalked it up to dislike, boy he was wrong. 

“when’s your last day?” chat asked ,breaking the soft silence between them. “tomorrow, we get off for christmas break tomorrow” marinette answered quickly. 

chat noir pondered on this thought for a brief moment before meeting marinettes eyes with determination.  
“look if he doesn’t kiss you under the misiltoe tomorrow at school, then i will personally come here ,misiltoe provided” he winked. 

marinettes mouth gaped ever so slightly before she promptly shut it. “what the hell, alright!” she agreed cheerfully. 

this took chat by surprise, she couldn’t be that eager to kiss him.. could she?

“well i’ll see you tomorrow princess” he said as he got up to leave, gripping her hand and placing her knuckles against his lips, she giggled under the contact before waving him off into the frosted night. 

he watched from a distance as she got into her room safely, smiling as a plan formed in his head. 

♡︎

“alya ,nino you guys got the plan down?” adrien asked for the third time this morning. 

“dude we got it don’t worry” nino said resting a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. 

“don’t mess this up agreste” alya winked before leaving him alone in a small empty classroom. 

adrien sat on one of the desks swinging his feet nervously awaiting marinette’s arrival.

as a knock sounded on the door his breath hitched and he scrambled to the door. opening it up a deep breath. 

even though that breath was pointless considering it was knocked out of him not a moment later. marinette was still wearing what she had been wearing at school, it had been ten minutes since school had ended and she had managed to let her hair fall with one pin holding a piece of it back, it had a small ladybug on it which adrien thought was cute. 

he wasn’t sure if it was his desire to kiss her messing with his mind or she had actually applied a tinted lip gloss, possibly alyas doing but he wouldn’t dwell on it too long. he smiled at her, extending his hand. she placed her hand in his softly eyeing him suspiciously wondering what on earth he was up to. 

he slowly started to walk into the centre of the classroom. he smiled at her loveinfly watching as her rosy complexion deepened. 

“marinette i’ve been meaning to tell you something” he breathed and she looked at him expecting some disappointing news. 

“i like you” he said before he lost his nerve, her mouth parted in response. “y- you what!” she exclaimed chocking on her words. 

adrien responded by pulling marinette towards him by her waist, pressing her up against him until there was meer inches between them. he lowered his head toward her shoulder and whispered in her ear “look up” trying to conceal his smile as her bluebell glanced above them, widening as they noticed the misiltoe hung on the ceiling. she pulled her attention from the ceiling to adrien who was looking at her nervously. she smiled at that letting her gaze wander from his eyes to his lips. she looked up again as if to check that this was actually happening, but the eye conversation was cut short by adriens lips crashing against maris. 

marinette picked up quickly and kissed him back. they pulled away breathless, marinettes forehead leaning onto adriens while she caught her breath. “i don’t understand” she said quickly looking up at adrien. “did something change? i mean i had no idea you felt this way at all” she confessed. “guess you weren’t looking hard enough” he said placing a small kiss on her nose, causing a blush on both of their faces. 

♡︎

“so did he man up and kiss you then princess?” chat said landing on marinettes balcony. the dreamy faraway look in her eyes answering his question satisfyingly. 

“gee that’s a real shame i was looking foreword to kissing you tonight” he teased recieving an imidiate eye roll. 

“everyone gets a consolation prize chaton” she giggled kissing his cheek through a smile. he blushed again but tried hard to conceal it. 

“i’ll leave you to talk to your new boyfriend then” he teased watching as marinette gave him a deadpan look. 

“he’s not my boyfri-“ she started before being cut off by a finger to her mouth. 

“yet” he whispered before kissing her knuckles and bidding his goodbyes, eager to get home and make a plan for -that- proposal. 

the end !

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments!! if you’ve any prompts leave them too i love hearing your ideas!!


End file.
